Pastel
by thekyuubininetailedfox
Summary: El grupito de amigos de South Park va a hacer ejercicios en la casa de Stan, Cartman quiere pastel, Shelly no se lo quiere dar... ¿Qué sucederá?


**Disclaimer****: Los personajes de South Park pertenecen a Trey Parcker y Matt Stone.** **Este fic está hecho con el fin de entretener a la gente.**

**Kyuubi: Bueno, visto que de ésta pareja no hay fics (pero si hay, háganme el favor de decirme), quiero publicar el primero en español, así iniciaré lo que espero sea algo que a la gente le guste :3! Disfruten!**

Stanley había invitado a sus compañeros a hacer los deberes de química en su casa mientras sus padres no estaban, pero no todo estaba resultando muy bien. Ninguno de ellos tenía mucha idea de qué mierda era la disociación, o cómo armar una Pila Daniell, o qué era un electrodo. Maldijeron mil y una veces por no haber prestado atención en clases y quedarse haciendo estupideces.

- ¿Por qué no le pides ayuda a tu hermana?- preguntó Kyle en un murmullo.

- La rata judía tiene razón.- apoyó Cartman.- Ella está estudiando en la universidad de Denver, podría ayudarnos.

- Porque está de vacaciones aquí y no quiero perder la cabeza preguntándole si nos quiere ayudar.

- Oigan, tarados.- llamó la chica de cabello castaño y largo.- ¿Por qué no se calla? No puedo escuchar la televisión.- dijo mordiendo de su rebanada de pastel.

- Tu hermana está de mal humor...- dijo Butters frotándose los nudillos, Kenny lo calmó pasándole una mano por la espalda.

- Tranquilos, debemos buscar algún libro o algo.- opinó el rubio.

- Oye, hippie.- llamó Cartman refiriéndose a Stan.- Quiero más pastel del que preparó tu mamá, tráelo.

- Te jodes, gordo.- contestó Shelly con una sonrisa. Si bien Cartman ya no era gordo y tenía una buena complexión física, era un reflejo para todos decirle gordo.- Éstos son las dos últimas rebanadas de pastel.- mostró el platito junto a ella y todos vieron que allí habían dos trozos de pastel, uno casi terminado.- Si quieres, ven por él.- pinchó con su tenedor y lo alzó a la altura de su boca.

- Muy bien.- Cartman se puso de pie rápidamente y se acercó a ella, que estaba sentada cómodamente en el sillón.

- Cartman, no, es suicidio.- advirtió un horrorizado Stan.- ¡Te matará!

- ¿Y bien?- Shelly se llevó el tenedor y tomó el trozo de pastel con sus labios, sin llegar a metérselo en la boca.

Cartman suspiró resignado, viendo la sonrisa de la chica que claramente decía 'te gané', pero a él no le gustaba perder y no iba a hacerlo contra la hermana mayor de Stan, por más que fuera unos años mayor o que pudiera golpearlo. Por eso mismo, se inclinó rápidamente, sin darle tiempo a la chica a que reaccionara, y apretó sus labios contra los de Shelly. Ésa acción hizo que el trocito de pastel terminara de entrar en la boca de la chica, por eso mismo Eric no dudó en introducir su lengua. La chica abrió los ojos sorprendida, eso si que no se lo esperaba, pero el joven menor no cerró sus ojos, sino que los clavó directamente en los de la chica.

Lentamente se dejaron llevar por el 'beso' y la chica no fue muy conciente de cuándo envolvió sus brazos en el cuello del otro, y éste a su vez se inclinó aún más para que ella terminara completamente recostada en el respaldo del sillón mientras llevaba una de sus manos a su cintura. La mandíbula de los otros cuatro chicos llegó al piso, no podían creer que Eric Cartman estuviera besándose con Shelly Marsh.

- Por Dios dime que esto es un sueño.- dijo Kyle recuperando un poco la razón.

- Voy a matar a Eric.- musitó Stanley.

- ¿Celos de hermano?- se burló McCormick.

- Ya cállate.

- Qué lindos que se ven.- sonrió Butters, a lo que Stan lo fulminó con la mirada.

Finalmente los dos castaños se separaron y Cartman se incorporó completamente, relamiéndose los labios varias veces.

- Dulce y delicioso.- dijo él.

- Pues claro, el pastel está hecho con-

- Yo no me refería al pastel.- cortó con una sonrisa burlona, la chica sintió sus mejillas arder con un muy sutil sonrojo en ellas.

- Te voy a matar, Cartman.- dijo Stan mientras el castaño se volvía a sentar en su lugar.

- Cállate, hippie.- el chico miró de soslayo a la muchacha y sonrió ampliamente.- Tal vez en un futuro me llames cuñado.

- ¡Hijo de puta!- insultó Marsh.- ¡Ni se te ocurra-!

- Cállate, Stanley.- cortó Shelly mientras seguía viendo atenta a la televisión.

- Pero...

- Stan, déjalo ya.- interrumpió Kyle con una sonrisa.

- Es mejor que dejes que todo fluya.- Butters sonrió y siguió haciendo sus ejercicios.

Hubo un largo rato de silencio, donde los jóvenes de dieciséis años siguieron tratando de hacer sus deberes de química sin éxito alguno. Shelly se levantó, apagó la televisión y se sentó junto a Eric.

- Si quieren, los ayudo con sus deberes.- dijo ante la sorprendida mirada de los demás.

Cartman sonrió y le pasó la hoja con los problemas de química, ella sonrió sutilmente y comenzó a explicarles cómo hacer los deberes mientras comía lentamente de su pastel y Eric se relamía aún por el beso antes dado. Shelly sabía que ahora Cartman no le daría otro beso, pero se propuso hacer un pastel exclusivamente para Eric cuando ellos volvieran a acercarse a su casa para los estudios.

**Kyuubi: Muy corto, si, pero bueno! Quise hacer algo suave y tierno, obviamente si me lo piden haré más xD pero por el momento lo dejo aquí hasta que pueda escribir otro fic de ésta pareja! Espero que les haya gustado, gracias por leer y dejen sus reviews!**


End file.
